world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
040514MaenamRilset
Maenam layS uPon the couch where Scarlet Put her after the grouP took refuge in the abandoned manSion. While Scarlet iS off in another Part of the houSe, entertaining the Prince, RilSette Sit on a nearby coffee table, Staring intently at Maenam. Though SParkleS continue to fall off to the ground around her, they are mixed with the drool that haS been oozing from her mouth, and the red blood that haS been driPPing from her tightly clenched fiStS. Even at the beSt of timeS, RilSet waS never very good at reSiSting temPtation. She hoPeS Maenam wakeS uP Soon. She SitS and forceS herSelf to wait. Maenam snores as she lays on the couch, a bit louder than one would expect a tyrian blood would. She makes an audible qasp as she suddenly sprinqs awake, blinkinq as she looked around at her unfamiliar surroundinqs. "Uuuuuummmmm" she says lazily, blinkinq herself awake as she stretches, noticinq her mysteryblood friend nearby "Oh like, uh... hey Rilly... Sorry I like, toooooote conched out there for a bit I think?" RilSette SmileS, Showing far too many teeth. “Yo-” She trieS to SPeak, only to immediately choke on her own SPit. She coughS for a few momentS, before trying again. “You’re awake,” She finally manageS to get out. “That’S good. That’S really good. We were in a fight, and you got knocked out, and Scarlet carried you, ‘cauSe I didn’t think it would be a good idea for me to care you, and we brought you here, and I’ve been watching you.” She takeS a deeP breath. “How do you feel?” Maenam blinks aqain, her eyebrows cockinq upwards "Uhhh... fine I quess..." she flinches a bit as she moves her neck "Uhhh kinda like swordfish I mean sore" she shifts on the couch, facinq the concerninqly eaqer troll "Like, is everythinq cool? You seem uhhh..." she said, tryinq as best as she can to chose her words carefully, "...hunqry?" That's about as careful as she can muster. “Hungry? Yeah I’m Pretty hungry. I can’t believe you noticed!” RilSette chatterS. She riSeS to her feet, Pacing back and forth. “Everyone iS alwayS Saying how Self-abSorbed you are and how you don’t notice what iS going on, but I don’t think that iS true at all. I mean, for you to know how hungry I am, you muSt be Pretty obServant. After all, I am trying really, really, really, realllly hard to not be hungry and not think about how tender you muSt be and not jumP on you and Sink my teeth in your fleSh. So, for you to be able to notice I’m hungry,” She wiPeS SPit from her liPS, Smearing her face with red blood, “you muSt be Pretty good at noticing thingS after all!” She beamS down at Maenam. Maeanam would probably be insulted by a few of those thinqs if she wasn't completely terrified. She looks up at Rilsette, "Ummm... its supes cooler than a sea cucumber Rilly um... w..where's Scarlet at? Is she like, okay?" she inquires, tryinq to steer the conversation as far away from eatinq, teeth, or anythinq that may brinq the two up even in passinq. For the firSt time, a Scowl croSSeS RilSette’S face. “Scarlet iS with the Prince,” She biteS off, throwing herSelf back down on the coffee table with a huff. She croSSeS her armS.”She SPendS a lot of time with him now. I don’t know why. He iS juSt a rude, loud highblood. We Should have juSt kePt him tied in my net. I don’t like him.” She glareS at the ground. Maenam qives a covert siqh as she wipes her brow off, standinq up with another visible wince as much more of her body was sore from their battle than she had realized. She stretches her limbs out a bit, "Well that shuck I mean sucks. But like, he's at least helped us qet inside sort of?" She siqhs as she crosses her arms, "Um, like any word from any of the others? Like Katie or Balish?" RilSette ShakeS her head, Still glaring at the ground. “No. Nothing. No word.” She drumS her fingerS againSt her armS. Her fingerS leave red blood where they touch. “Don’t need BaliSh anywayS. Too crazy. Not Stable. Crazy PeoPle are too dangerouS. Too unPredictable. I don’t like crazy PeoPle.” She lookS uP at Maenam, bringing her hand to her mouth. “There waS Something I waS SuPPoSe to do. Something imPortant. Oh, that bugS me!” She ShakeS her head. “Do you know what I waS SuPPoSe to do?” Maenam's qrowinq concerns were not exactly helped by both the lack of contact from her moirail and teammate AND the qrowinq amount of suspiciously that suspiciously red substance that was appearinq. "Um...nautical reely..." she says, now rummaqinq throuqh her purse in an awkward attempt to avoid starinq at that weird bloodlike substance. RilSette SighS, in the ProceSS letting a bit of blood driP in her mouth. “I-” She freezeS. Slowly, She lookS down at her hand, watching the blood run from it. “Oh,” She SayS Softly, “that’S what I waS SuPPoSe to do.” She lookS uP at Maenam again. “I waS SuPPoSe to get Something to eat. I waS SuPPoSe to decaPolge Some more dead human meat and eat it. I waS SuPPoSe to eat the dead human meat, becauSe when I am like thiS and I don’t eat meat, I have trouble controlling mySelf. That’S what I waS SuPPoSe to do.” She turnS her attention back to her hand, Staring at it in faScination. Maenam couqhs awkwardly "yeah uh... you should totes qet somefin to eat. Eatinq is qood and junk..." she says as she pulls out her clamshell, lookinq at her nearly vacant Trollian list with a bit of a frown. “But human meat iS So boring,” RilSette SayS in that Same Soft voice. “Bland, and awful, and...boring. It’S nothing like Seadweller meat, you know.” RilSette Slowly riSeS to her feet. “I’ve only had Seadweller a couPle of timeS. I don’t know if it actually doeS taSte better than normal troll or if that waS juSt my imagination, but I remember it being really good. Have you ever taSted another Seadweller? Oh no, I gueSS you don’t really do that, huh?” She takeS a few Sliding, Short StePS towardS Maenam. The few firinq synapses in Maenam's brain beqan rapidly firinq as Rilsette edqed closer. "No supes totes knot never. Dolphinitely nautical," she flubbered out as she slowly stepped in the opposite direction. RilSette takeS another SteP cloSer. “But you thought about it, right? What it muSt taSte like. How rich it muSt be. I mean, your blood iS the rareSt of the rare. I bet you’d taSte even better than a normal Seadweller, right?” She grinS a little crookedly. "OH QEE LOOK AT THE TIDE I SHOULD QO PERISCOPE THINQS OUT AND NOT BE HERE RIQHT NOW!" she says as loudly and as awkwradly as possible, makinq hastey strides towards the neartest door. RilSette blinkS, SurPriSed. “Oh, okay. If you’re buSy,” She SayS, Sounding a little hurt. She walkS back to the couch, decaPloging a chunk of human meat. “I’ll juSt, be here then,” She callS to Maenam quickly retreating back, “if you need me.” She biteS into the meat and chewS with a mournful exPreSSion.